Comme si j'étais ton louveteau
by Dampkring
Summary: Un jeu. Une histoire. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver dans la vie.


Bon c'est ma première fan fiction ( ahah ^^' ) donc si jamais vous avez des avis aussi bien positifs que négatifs, je suis toute ouïe !

**Disclaimer** : vous vous en doutez, les personnages et l'histoire de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas :)

°0°

Tout avait débuté comme si c'était un jeu banal. Enfin presque banal. Stiles posait mille questions, sans jamais respirer entre. Derek le menaçait de lui arracher un bras s'il ne se taisait pas. Stiles, flippant pour sa vie mais adorant provoquer le loup-garou continuait, encore et toujours. Et après les menaces, ce fut au tour des plaquages contre un mur, une voiture, une poubelle enfin tout ce qui pouvait être solide et maintenir Stiles entre ça et Derek. Puis tout avait commencé à déraper, s'accélérer, prendre de l'ampleur sans que l'un des deux réagisse et mette fin à cette histoire.

" _Vraiment, tu en as pas marre d'empiéter sur mon espace personnel ?_ " Hurla Stiles à l'adresse du grand méchant loup-garou Derek Hale qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

" _D'ailleurs tu connais ce terme ? Non parce que c'est vrai en y pensant, les loups-garous vivent en meute donc l'idée d'espace personnel vous est pas très fami…_ "

Ce dernier ne put terminer sa phrase, un grognement profond et pas vraiment positif venant de Derek lui fit perdre la parole.

Ce dernier s'était encore introduit chez le jeune Stilinski, en dépit des protestations peu crédibles de l'ado. C'était devenu une habitude, Derek avait besoin de savoir que Stiles allait bien, qu'il ne courrait pas encore un danger en aidant cet idiot de McCall, de sentir ce parfum qui émanait de lui. Plus il y repensait plus il se demandait comment il avait pu finir par être attaché à ce gosse bavard, hyperactif, sarcastique, maladroit mais tellement adorable, et beau, et gentil et qui sentait si bon.

" **Merde** " pensa-t-il en voyant que Stiles le regardait comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de divaguer sur lui. Ca virait à l'obsession.

" _Je m'inquiète pour toi, voilà tout._

- _Toi t'inquiéter pour moi ?! Comme c'est touchant ! En fait tu me vois un peu comme ton louveteau_. " railla Stiles en imaginant Derek le couvant comme un louveteau.

Quoi que l'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant ça ; il avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'être collé contre le corps de Derek. Bien qu'il aimait Lydia depuis l'école primaire, Derek Hale alias le play-boy mystérieux sans humour comme il s'amusait à le surnommer lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Comme une boule au ventre, comme des frissons le long de son dos. Il adorait se retrouver plaqué quelque part, entre le corps musclé de Derek et ce qui lui servait de dossier. Il adorait sentir la chaleur s'échapper de ce même corps, voir ses lèvres remuer, sentir ses mains sur lui. A vrai dire il se l'était avoué depuis peu de temps : Derek le faisait totalement craquer et il aurait adoré l'embrasser.

" _Alors comme ça tu aimerais que je t'embrasse ?_ "

Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé tout haut ?! Quel abruti.

" _Non .. Non .. Enfin si j'aimerai bien mais tu vois c'est juste pour tester la différence entre les humains et les loups-garous. Bien que tu sois humain, en partie je veux dire, t'as quand même une part animale en toi donc ça serait cool de découvrir si vous embrassez comme des loups à base de léchouilles. C'est vrai que la bave de loup-garou à des vertus …_ "

Encore une fois il ne put finir sa phrase mais cette fois le grognement fut remplacé par les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Oh bordel qu'elles étaient douces et chaudes. Se laissant aller, il glissa une main derrière la nuque du loup-garou et accentua la pression de leurs lèvres.

Ne tenant plus, Derek introduisit sa langue et commença à jouer avec celle de Stiles. Leurs corps se collèrent comme prise d'une ardeur sans fin, la main de l'ado glissé sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, leurs langues menaient une danse frénétique. Ils se séparèrent, par manque d'oxygène. Derek voulut s'écarter de Stiles mais celui-ci le retint par le bras.

" _Alors j'embrasse plus comme un humain ou comme un loup ?_

- _A vrai dire pour l'humain j'avais aucun point de comparaison. Je voulais juste que tu m'embrasses._ "

Derek fit les gros yeux au jeune garçon, celui-ci le suppliant de lui épargner sa vie parce que ça ferait désordre, puis en plus que ferait Scott sans lui ?

" _A une seule et unique condition Stiles_. "

Il frissonna au son de son prénom dans la bouche du loup-garou et acquiesça de la tête.

" _Que tu sois tout à moi, entièrement._ "

Stiles décida d'embêter encore plus Derek et fit semblant de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire ce dernier. Le jeune homme, voyant que l'ado mettait trop de temps à réfléchir lui grogna dessus.

" _Stiles …_

- _Oui oui ça va, je déconnais mon loup en sucre. Eh bien disont que ouais okay, je suis à toi entièrement. Mais si je sais qu'Erica ou autre s'approche de toi je la mords. Compris ?_ "

Derek éclata de rire et embrassa Stiles, comme pour celer la promesse que rien ne les séparera. Rien ni personne, il se le jura.


End file.
